Precious Illusions
by Maddy-Black
Summary: Inuyasha still hasn't shown that he cares for Kagome like she does for him, but when an illusionist steps in to help, things begin to change..I/Ka


Hello everyone.^^ I've started a new fic again. I'm really, really tired right now though so I'm just going to go straight to the disclaimer.

  


Disclaimer: Rumiko own Inuyasha and company–not me!='(

  


Precious Illusions

Prologue

  


Dear Diary,

  


As each day goes by, I wonder more and more if Inuyasha will ever notice me. Sure, he notices me...but not like he notices Kikyo. I try so hard not to be jealous of her (the two did have a tragic past together). But...((Kagome looks up and catches Inuyasha's eyes from across the fire. Looking flustered, Kagome bows her head down and begins scribbling madly.)) 'See?! He's giving me that look again! That..that..content look he hardly shows!'

  


"I was thinking it appears more like longing..."

  


Kagome's head snapped back up and rapidly looked around. There was nobody else around but her and Inuyasha. But that's what her eyes told her. Her senses were telling her otherwise.

  


"Inuyasha!.." Kagome started to scream but was cut off by the voice.

  


"Wait! You mustn't tell him about the jewel shard yet!" The tone was sharp and quick, sounding of a young woman. "You long for Inuyasha to yearn for you and love you like he did Kikyo, beyond that even.." Kagome looked as if she were going to protest but the voice cut in again, "You must let me finish. Earliar today, that Inuyasha slew a demon correct? That demon was about to steal my shard of the shikon jewel. If that demon hadn't stepped in at the perfect moment, you would have sensed me and my fragment out. He distracted you both and I was able to safely get away but I am different from that demon, most demons in fact. I am demon of a different sort, I don't have a pure heart but I wasn't bred evil. I am an illusionist. I possess abilities to read minds and communicate telepathically, among other abilities." By now, Inuyasha had made his way over to Kagome, embracing her and shouting her name as her now-glazed eyes darted about, not listening.

The demon continued to explain.

"You see, with my help, I could make want you want true...Consider it repaying you for that stroke of luck. Even if that event hadn't happened and there was this opportunity, I'd do it–I revel in these kinds of situations and yours promises to be very..interesting. So what do you think? I'll give you some time to think it over and I'll be back again. I believe tomorrow morning should be enough time. Meet me on the spring's shore to the east of us with your decision."

"Kagome!"

Blinking a few times, the scenery around her came back into focus.

"Are you all right? What's the matter?," Kagome came to realize Inuyasha's arm had been supporting her, curling around her back to firmly hold onto her lower shoulder. His other other arm was more of a surprise. Kagome looked down, almost cross eyed at the hand that was grazing her left cheek.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome murmured.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's eyes widened, bringing his face closer to hers. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"Now what are you going to tell him?" the voice rang through her head once again.

"I..I.." Kagome faltered, searching for an excuse, "It must be this flu that's been going around in my time." 

"Then we should go to Kaede's immediately." Inuyasha said insistently, pulling her against his chest, preparing to bound off with her in his arms.

"No! Wait, I mean..it's ok Inuyasha. I came prepared from my own time," she said, half squirming in his arms as she reached out towards her bag, his arms still holding onto her, refusing to let go.

Her fingers finally grazed a small box, clenching onto it she pulled the rattling object out. She held it in front of his to see.

"This is the medicine for it. Mom got sent it with me for just in case," Kagome explained.

"..Midol? That's what it's called?"

"Yep," Kagome opened the box and tipped a small pill into her hand. Flinching a little, she swallowed it quickly. "Yuck..I hate pills.."

"How soon does it work?" Inuyasha looked her over.

"A few hours should do it," Kagome continued to lie through her teeth.

"That's a relief," Inuyasha said, looking down at her.

Kagome blushed slightly. 'Why am I blushing? He was just worried...But this is Inuyasha we're talking about.'

"You should get some rest," Inuyasha said, gently pulling Kagome downwards with him.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome proclaimed quietly in surprise.

"Shh, Kagome. I'm going to stay by your side all right, I won't let anything happen to you." Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha had buried his head in her neck. Kagome's heart and breathing slowed, a feeling of peace and exhaustion taking over her. 'What will I tell her tomorrow?..." Kagome took one last look at Inuyasha's lithe body curled against hers, noted the arms wrapped around her waist, and felt the warmth of his soft breathing against her neck before finally letting her eyelids droop shut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Well there's th prologue. I'll probably need to come back and do some major revising and editing due to the fact that it's 2:24 am right now. Sorry about that. Gotta go now tho, don't forget to review! Those are nice to wake up to.^^

Nighty night!

Mandypanchan


End file.
